


Wedding Day

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike celebrate your wedding day





	Wedding Day

“Y/N. Can I talk to you? Privately”, William requested softly. You were finishing your hair and make up for the ceremony when he comes to talk to you.

“Yeah. Sure.” Turning your attention to him, you studied his face. Things had been a little tense between the two of you since he found out you were pregnant.

William offered his arm to you, surprisingly. You slipped your arm through his and he smiled. “I’ve been, well, as Anne put it, a jackass. And she couldn’t be more right.” Your eyebrows shot up at his confession. “The only thing I could think of was what people would think instead of seeing how happy this baby and you have made Mike. I said some not nice things, and I want to apologize.” 

 

Taking in a deep breath, you willed yourself not to cry. “Thank you. We are happy, very happy. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted for Michael.” 

“Me too.” He kissed the top of your head.

Soft light filtered through the leaves as the sun started to set behind the trees. You and Mike had decided on a small ceremony in Central Park. Only 10 people in attendance, including you and Mike. You hadn’t seen Mike since this morning. Now, gazing down the walkway at him, you actually had butterflies. He was so handsome. Mike wore a navy shirt and pants, sleeves rolled up with a thin light blue and silver tie. The smile on your face has to look ridiculous, but you couldn’t help it, you were over the moon happy. Tears welled in your eyes as your dad kissed your cheek before placing your hand in Mike’s. 

Mike’s eyes were glassy, he whispered, “you absolutely stunning. And your dress, just, wow.” You had been fortunate to find a dress in such a short time, and Anne for doing the alterations. It was a simple ¾ sleeve, off-white, silk and form-fitting. But what wasn’t at this stage in your pregnancy. The officiant began speaking but all you could concentrate on was Mike’s beautiful face.

When it was time for vows, Mike went first. His voice wavered a bit as he began but grew more confident as he spoke. “When I met you, I knew right away that you were the one for me. You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person I know. In you, I found my biggest fan and toughest critic. With you, I know my heart is safe as is yours with mine. I promise to cherish you, be faithful to you and be by your side through all of life’s trials and tribulations. You make me happy in a way no one else ever has before. You will never know a day without love. I’m honored to love you and be loved by you.” Mike swiped at his eyes before placing the platinum band on your finger. 

“I can’t imagine what my life would be without you, and I hope I never have to. You are my today and all of my tomorrows. I promise to be faithful, supportive and cherish you. I will dream with you, build with you and encourage you. You always make me feel beautiful, loved and protected. Your heart is my home and your arms my shelter. My world begins and ends with you. Thank you for sharing this life with me and no matter how crazy this life may get, know one thing, I love you.” Mike held his hand out to you and you slipped the thick platinum band on his finger.

You and Mike locked eyes, both grinning like fools. “You may kiss the bride!” Mike pulled you closer to him and gave you a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone started clapping, your mom and Anne were dabbing at their eyes. Mike leaned down and placed a tender kiss to your belly. 

After the ceremony, a delicious dinner was held at The Pierre Hotel overlooking Central Park. As the evening wound down, you started saying goodbyes. You and Mike were going to have breakfast with your parents and brothers before they flew back to Ohio tomorrow. Yawning you gave Mike a sleepy smile. 

“One more thing before we go up to our room, Mrs. Dodds.” Mike held his hand out to you, “dance with me.”

“It would be my pleasure Mr. Dodds” taking his hand he helped you to your feet he started singing to you. (Mike is a phenomenal singer, obviously)

“But I can’t help, falling in love with you.” He spun you around a couple times making you giggle. When he was done singing, he nuzzled your neck. “Ready to start our honeymoon, my love?”


End file.
